egffandomcom-20200214-history
EGF History
'2008' EGF’s roots are found back in June 2008, where a gamer called MISA_Soldier went to study English in England. In England he bought the FPS game – Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare. He became very good at the game after playing for some time and he was well known on some dedicated servers, especially on a server called Imagine Public Server. As what happens, when you play on the same dedicated server all the time, you get to know people and the same thing happened for MISA. He met people such as Darkangel, uklight, Olivar, Dayfoxy, Mubbe and many other gamers as well. MISA had 2 special gamers he liked a lot, Darkangel and uklight. Darkangel was from Spain and he was always like heeeey MIIIIISA when he saw MISA so they became friends quickly. MISA and uklight (who was from England) liked each other because they were both competitive gamers and they were both extremely good at COD4. They started having the habit of typing “:P” every time they killed each other. MISA was often asked by clans if he wanted to join their clan however he always rejected their invitations. However, one day where Darkangel joined the Dutch server and had the ARMY tag after his name and he asked MISA if he would like to join his clan, and MISA answered yes. Quickly after MISA joined the ARMY clan as 3rd in command all of his friends from the Dutch joined the ARMY clan as well. Most people joined ARMY to play with MISA but uklight joined ARMY to make sure he could play against MISA to continue to have the competitive play they had together. However in the future these 2 gamers became brothers in arms in COD4. It was the Darkangel and his ARMY clan that started the EGF adventure. '2009' The ARMY clan started to grow big and they had some PCWs (Personal Clan Wars) and they had both victories and defeats. The clan did however start to become unstable because the 2 leaders disappeared and it wasn’t possible to contact them for a long time. During that time, random people who apparently knew Darkangel personally, joined ARMY and they also knew the admin password to the ARMY server, which created a chaos on the server and in the clan. With all the chaos and instability in the ARMY clan 3 people decided to do something about it. Those 3 people were MISA, uklight and Olivar. In September 2009 they created the UPOS – United Players Of Skill clan. The trio created a website and a Xfire page for UPOS and it didn’t take long before most of the ARMY members moved from ARMY to UPOS. The clan invented new rank systems and got their own server and had ton of fun. When MW2 came out it was decided to leave COD4 behind and focus on MW2. As UPOS got into MW2 it also got into the problems regarding MW2’s IWnet that caused a lot of lag and problems. With MW2 came also H1tm4n, a person who later would play a key role in UPOS. After UPOS’ first CW in MW2 the fail of IWnet showed how difficult it was to play a good clan war. More problems were introduced with the members starting not to listen to the leaders and officers and UPOS became a very unstable clan. '2010' Because of the instability of the clan and the problems with the IWnet MISA and uklight decided to leave MW2 and UPOS behind and start a new clan in Battlefield Bad Company 2 called Tactical Special Forces 112. H1tm4n took over the leadership of UPOS. That happened the 5th of March 2010. MISA and uklight had a great time in BC2 but starting a clan in the game wasn’t easy, especially with the bad communication abilities that were in BC2. During the time MISA and uklight played BC2 UPOS began to slowly destroy itself, nothing really happened in UPOS. The 15th of May an old veteran member of UPOS called Sonar asked MISA if he would like to return to UPOS and be the leader once again. MISA thought a long time about it and decided to re-join UPOS. Uklight however didn’t wish to re-join UPOS. MISA made a lot of new changes to UPOS and along with H1tm4n great systems and ideas were created. UPOS had a great era during that time. Uklight re-joined UPOS after some time seeing that everything had changed and UPOS was once again in good shape. With Black Ops coming out in Nov 2010 a new crisis happened in UPOS. Black Ops had too many flaws for the game to be good enough and UPOS had administrative problems with getting back to MW2. In December 2010 a big crisis occurred. MISA decided to leave UPOS so he could focus on his studies since he was on his last year of High School, and UPOS took too much of his time, that’s what happen when you’re a very serious clan leader. Just like last time H1tm4n took over UPOS and he encountered a lot of problems controlling the clan but there were a lot of good officers to help him out. MISA was of course sad about leaving UPOS but he had to do it, because exams and education does come before gaming. 2011 After the New Year 2011, MISA decided to start working in secret in some evenings on a design for a future UPOS that would be more epic than ever. He designed everything down to the smallest detail. And after sometime he decided to publish his return to UPOS to be the 1st of August 2011. MISA continued designing the future UPOS while UPOS itself began participating in the ESL giving the best members in the clan a new hard challenge. MISA had some few meetings with different officers talking about ideas for the design of the future UPOS and in May the 13th MISA held a big meeting with most of the officers of UPOS. Almost all of the things MISA had spent 3-5 months designing was discussed, changed and improved and MISA moved his return date to the 2nd of July. As time got closer to the 2nd of July it was discussed that new clan name was needed. Suggestions were suggested and discussions were discussed. A final poll decided it all. The clan changed name from United Players of Skill to European Gaming Forces – EGF. The 2nd of July MISA returned to EGF and held a great speech that started a new great era for a clan which has a bright future ahead of it. However the future wasn't as bright. MISA rushed a lot of decisions, changes and pushed the members to their limits. Due to this uklight aka. UKL resigned as Sub Clan Leader the 13th of August and left EGF, he was however still participating in the EGF MW2 ESL Team. In the end of October a new situation occured. A big discussion about the member Cherry took place a discussion that ended with Cherry leaving EGF, Shade getting fired from his Officer position and a big discussion about the leadership of EGF began. The changes to EGF were simply, yet huge. Officers had now specific jobs, increased power but an even higher responsiblity. Two new statuses were made: Team Manager to arrange Clan Wars and Event Manager to arrange events. In addition to this MISA's power was decreased as EGF was reformatted into a Democratic Gaming Clan. Every Sunday at 20:00 GMT +1 there would be a meeting deciding various decisions based on various topics. The clan matured with the democratic changes. Battlefield 3 was released and a lot of members tried it, however it failed to really bring the teamwork to a great scale where more than 4 members could play together. The 7th of November, UKL rejoined EGF, this time as a regular member. Modern Warfare 3 was released and EGF was almost ready for it with new website and an Updated Toolbox. What adventures EGF will be having with MW3 is still to be discovered... 2012 MISA leaves EGF because of national service. EGF is being lead by 5 administrators: H1tm4n, UKL, Shade, Rick, SureShot.